Moonlight
by KatsumiRose24
Summary: Shuuhei begins to avoid Asami (my OC) because he thinks she likes someone else.


Shuuhei Hisagi was tired from doing piles and piles of paper work. He yawned and stood from his chair, stretching. He ran his hand over his face then through his hair, then heard a soft knock on his door. He looked up and saw Asami Sakura, one of his friends from the academy. She had always been one of his best friends, but lately he had been avoiding her.

Rangiku recently told him that Asami had feelings for Renji, making Shuuhei jealous of the red head. It was no secret that Shuuhei liked Asami, well Asami didn't know. She was oblivious to his feeling.

"Shuuhei?"

Her soft voice made him look at her, instead of the red flower that was always in her golden hair. Her golden eyes stared into his dark eyes.

Asami was so bright compared to him. Her long golden hair and gold eyes were the sun compared to his dark eyes and raven locks.

"Yes?"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked.

Shuuhei looked away from her. He knew that eventually she would ask him that. It had been almost two weeks since her\ last talked to her.

"I haven't been avoiding you," he tried to lie, but Asami knew when he was lying.

She walked into his office, closing the door behind her.

"You've been avoiding me for almost two weeks," she said softly, making Hisagi stiffen. "You think that I wouldn't notice?"

"It's not like it matters. You are always following Renji around all the time. You are in love with him."

Asami's golden eyes bored into his eyes as if she was searching for something. "You are an idiot," she whispered. "I am not in love with Renji."

"But…"

"Let me guess. Rangiku told you I was in love with him," she said it calmly, making Hisagi nodded. Sometimes Asami was like her captain, Hitsugaya. Asami laughed slightly, then covered her mouth. She walked closer to him. "I'm not in love with him," her face went red and she took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you."

Shuuhei looked into her eyes and watched as she moved closer to him. He stared into her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't move or speak.

"I'm in love with you, Shuu."

He put his hand to her face and pressed his lips to hers. She responded by holding him closer to her. He wrapped his free arm around her slim waist, pulling her against his body. Asami could feel his strong chest against hers and then she held back a moan. His lips moved against hers, making her grasp his hair. He groaned slightly then moved his lips to her jaw.

"Shuuhei," she gasped, making him smirk. "Your room, please."

He nodded, pulling her to his chest then flash-stepped to them his quarters. Once they got there, he set her down onto her feet and opened the door. She walked into his room and he followed her, he turned to close his door. When he turned back around, he saw her looking around his room. He watched as she set her Zanpakuto against the wall, he did the same then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his strong body.

His lips met hers then she gasped when his tongue touched her bottom lip, begging to entrance. She grasped his hair and let him in. He groaned then he felt her hands go to his shoulders, then to his neck. She put her hands onto the skin bared on his chest. She broke the kiss and watched as her fingers went underneath the clothing that was hiding his tanned skin. She slowly pushed the clothing open and he slipped his arms out of his shinigami uniform.

Asami looked at his strong chest and ran her hand down his abdomen shyly. She then looked into his eyes and smiled. Shuuhei smirked then took the top of her shihakusho off, exposing her breast. Hisagi looked at her breast and she blushed. He smiled then kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry if they are too small," she whispered, looking at the floor. Shuuhei smirked then put his finger under her chin, making her look up at him.

"You are beautiful."

She smiled then bit her lip when she felt his hands on her bare waist. His large hands moved up and then gently touched her breast. She face flushed and she buried her face in his shoulder. Shuuhei chuckled then picked the beauty up and carried her to the futon. He gently set her down then got on top of her.

He looked down at her, loving the way the moonlight made her pale skin glow. Her golden eyes stared into his dark gray eyes, then she put her hand to his face, her fingers touching his scars gently. He closed his eyes and let her touch them. He felt her shift and opened his eyes, seeing her sitting up now. She put her hands to his shoulders and lightly ran her lips down his scarred cheek, making Shuuhei's heart swell.

"Asami," he said softly. "I love you."

She smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, pressing her into the mattress. He put his hands on her breast, making her break the kiss as she gasped. He gently massaged then, watching her face as she gasped in pleasure. He began kissing her neck as she buried her fingers in his black hair. He sucked on her pulse point, making her gasp his name. He smirked then moved his lips to her collarbone. He then ran his lips down to her breast. He kissed each of her small breasts, then took a pink bud into his mouth. Asami moaned, her face turning red as she felt him suck and nip at her breast.

Shuuhei felt his hard length throb from the sounds she was making. He loved the way she moaned his name breathlessly.

"Shuu…"

He looked up at the woman laying beneath him. Her eyes were pleading.

"What is it?" he smiled, knowing what she was going to ask.

She opened her mouth to say what she wanted, but couldn't find her voice as he began grinding against her. He was loving the way his whole body would heat up.

Asami gripped his shoulders and bit her lip as he untied and took off the rest of her outfit. He set the rest of her clothes on the floor and looked over her almost naked form. He looked at her face, seeing that her cheeks were pink. Her eyes stared into his and she was biting her lip.

"Nervous?" he asked her softly. She smiled, nodding.

"But I know you won't hurt me," she said, putting her hand to his face, gently touching his 69 tattoo. He took her hand in his larger one and kissed her palm. She smiled then gasped when she felt his fingers brush her covered opening.

"You're wet Asami," he said in her ear, making her whimper. He smirked then nipped at her ear. "And just for me." Her cheeks went red and she gripped the sheets of the futon.

Shuuhei kissed down her neck as he slid his fingers though her underwear. He pulled them down her legs then sat up so he could pull them all the way off. Asami blushed and tried closing her legs, but Shuuhei grabbed her legs and held them apart. She whimpered and brought her hands up to her face, not wanting to watch him look over her naked body.

"Asami… you're beautiful."

She peeked at him through her fingers and saw him staring at her face. His dark eyes held so much affection and passion for her, it made her eyes tear up. Shuuhei smiled at her then moved closer to her. He moved his hands away from her face and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her with so much passion, it made her cling to him. She felt herself want him even more than she ever wanted him.

Asami broke the kiss with a breathy gasp as she felt him touch her opening. She gripped his strong arms and felt her face burning. Her breathing hitched when one of his fingers pass through her folds, Shuuhei kissed her jaw with soft kisses, telling her everything was alright. She buried her face in his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Shuuhei bit back a moan when he felt how tight she was. He added another finger and heard her whimper into the skin of his neck. She moved her head away from him and he kissed her forehead as he began moving his fingers faster. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her.

"Ah! Shu-Shuuhei," she moaned in his ear. He moved away from her then removed his fingers. She bit back a moan from the loss of his fingers. Shuuhei watched her face as he brought his fingers to his mouth. He sucked on his fingers, tasting her sweet juices. He groaned then smirked when he heard her whimper. He leaned forward and kissed her stomach and began moving lower. She cried out in pleasure when she felt him kiss her lower lips.

"Ah~ Shuuhei!" her fingers buried themselves in his dark hair. She pulled on the soft strands of his hair, making him growl in pleasure. She bit her lip to hold in moans as he began lapping up her juices. She cried out when he sucked on the bundle of nerves that would make her feel the greatest pleasure.

"Ahh~" she gripped the sheets underneath of her as she felt something building up. "Shu-Shuuhei… I-"

"Just let go," he whispered to her, staring into her eyes. She whimpered, seeing him down _there_ was erotic and oh so sexy. She then arched her back, crying out his name as she came. Shuuhei groaned as her juices hit his tongue.

She came down from her high feeling like mush. She reopened her eyes and stared up at her lover, who was now hovering over her. She smiled and then watched as he moved off of the futon. He stared into her eyes as he got undressed. He watched as her eyes widened when his length was free. He got back on top of her slowly.

"Do you really want this, Asami?" he asked. She smiled then leaned up on her elbows and kissed him.

"Yes."

Shuuhei nodded then spread her legs out, positioning himself at her entrance.

"It will hurt," he said softly.

"I know," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He nodded then slowly entered her. She bit her lip, holding in her moans of discomfort. Shuuhei balled up his fist, his nails biting into his palm, as he tried not losing his control. He didn't want to hurt Asami by pounding into her. He went in slowly until he felt her tense.

"Relax," he said looking at her. She nodded, her eyes closing as she tried to relax her body. He smiled then kissed her, then while his lips were on hers, he thrust into her, breaking her barrier. She ripped her mouth away from his and moaned in pain. He stopped moving and put his hand to her face. He wiped her tears away and let her adjust to his size.

Shuuhei kissed her neck and jaw, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and on her skin. His hands rubbed her thighs and touched her breast, pinching her nipples and massaging them.

"I think I'm ready," she said softly, moving her hips slightly.

Shuuhei nodded then began moving. Asami moaned, her nails digging into his back. He groaned then kissed her neck as he began thrusting slow and deep, she was so tight around him, squeezing him like a vice.

"Ah~ Shuuhei… go faster!" she cried out.

He sped up his thrust and watched her face as she moaned. Her hands gripped his arms and she felt tears swell up in her eyes as the pleasure made her feel overwhelmed. She wrapped her legs around his hips making him go deeper. She gasped and he threw his head back, feeling more pleasure than before. He thrust faster, finally hitting that spot within her that made her arch her back and claw at his shoulders.

"Sh-Shuuhei… Ah~" her voice was soft and full of love, it made his heart swell. He kissed her again with a kiss that was so passionate; she thought she was going to die.

"Asami, you… feel so good."

All she could do was cry out as he repeatedly hit that spot within her. She felt like they were becoming one person. She watched as he moved above her. She watched his expression as he felt pleasure. She watched as his muscles shifted and moved as he pleasured her. She put her hands to his face and wiped the sweat from his brow then ran her hands down his neck then down his chest. She shyly rubbed his nipples, his breathing hitched and he buried his face in her neck.

Shuuhei kissed the soft skin of her throat, nipping and sucking on the skin where her shoulder and neck met. He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. She stared into his gasping and whimpering. He knew she was close, he could feel her walls getting tighter. She watched him, and then felt his hands cup her thighs. She felt him spread her legs out more, embarrassingly wide. She blushed then closed her golden eyes tightly; her eyes brimmed with tears as she came again. She threw her head back, her golden hair spraying onto the sheets. Her back arched and she would've screamed his name if she didn't bite her palm.

Shuuhei held his breath, holding his own orgasm back, not wanting to come yet. He held her thighs roughly; she would definitely have bruises in the morning. His breathing was heavy as he held himself still above her, her eyes stared into his as she came down from her high.

Shuuhei wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her hair. He panted on her skin, loving the way her legs shook and trembled around him.

"Shuuhei?" she whispered, and then gasped when he flipped them over so she was straddling his hips.

He looked up at her then watched as she realized why he did that. Her cheeks reddened and she bit her lip, shaking her head. Shuuhei ran his hands down Asami's thighs, then gripped her bottom. He lifted her up, and then brought her down. They both gasped in pleasure at the new sensation. Shuuhei grabbed her hips in one hand, and her ass in the other, then began to help her ride him. Asami bit her lip and ran her hands down his chest as he helped her moved up and down his member. She gasped then blushed when his fingers began playing with her clit.

"Asami…" She looked into his eyes then nodded as she realized what he was going to say. She began moving slowly then picked up speed as he continued to tease her clit.

When Shuuhei felt her orgasm coming, he flipped them back over so he was on top. He grabbed her thighs and began pounding into her. She gasped for air; she gripped the sheets and pillow above her head. Then she began moving her hips, meeting his thrust. He panted on the skin of her neck. She moaned then gripped his hair in her trembling hands. She tried to control her breathing, which was only coming out as ragged pants and moans.

Shuuhei knew she was close and he wanted to come with her. His fingers touched her hardened nipples then ran them down her stomach, to the bundle of nerves that would make her break apart. She arched her back, gasping and moaning as he pounded into her, and whispered into her ear.

"Come with me, Asami," Shuuhei whispered into the skin of her neck.

She arched her back and nearly sobbed his name. With a final thrust, he came with her, whispering her name. His body twitched and jerked against hers.

Completely spent, Shuuhei fell forward, but caught himself before he could hurt her. He kissed her neck, and then pulled out of her. He rolled onto his back. They stared into each other's eyes as they caught their breath. The moonlight lit up the whole room as the cool evening air cooled their heated bodies.

A sexy smile graced Shuuhei's lips as he pulled her to his body. Asami smiled back at him then caressed his scarred cheek. He grabbed her hand then leaned down to kiss her passionately.

Asami ran her fingers through his hair; he smiled then closed his eyes. He buried his head in the crook of her neck; she ran her hands down the back of his neck, playing with the small hairs. He sighed in pleasure.

"I love you, Asami," he said then kissed her softly.

"I love you too, Shuuhei."

She curled up against him, laying her hands on his chest. She yawned then smiled. Shuuhei watched her fall asleep, then smiled at her. He yawned then grabbed the covers and covered both of them up. He kissed her forehead, then drifted off to sleep with Asami in his arms.


End file.
